Avarician Voltaic Field
The Avarician Voltaic Field is an anomalous field of various energy waves that seemingly only covers the continent of Avarice on the planet of Junope. The Field, in particular, is composed of electromagnetism -- which in turn causes strange reactions with electricity on the continent. The Field is responsible for a large number of anomalies and unnatural phenomena that had occurred on Avarice -- some of which have no relation with electromagnetism; this would infer that rather than the electromagnetic field being responsible, it is an even greater force that is garnering the precision of electromagnetism and other energy waves. One of the most notable affects of the Avarician Voltaic Field is an excess electromagnetic rupture -- also known as EERs and rift storms. A rift storm is created as a result of a surplus of electromagnetic frequency suddenly bursting in a particular area, thus causing strange effects to take place. The most obvious occurrence caused by an EER is the sky being filled with waves of electromagnetism and energy as it disperses -- thus creating an aurora borealis effect, but with typically red, yellow, and purple colours. The sky, itself, also becomes an abnormal colour, likely one of the foregoing. Random bursts of lightning are also prone in rift storms, and will occur without warning. Along with the excess of electricity in the air, static is all-encompassing. These ruptures can also cause random fits of gravitational and magnetic fluctuations, causing unbound objects to levitate or remain in a temporary zero-G environment. Magnetic objects may be easily damaged if there is a magnetic fluctuation concurrent. Wheras excesselectromagnetic ruptures are naturally occurring, synthetic ones may be triggered if the Avarician Voltaic Field is tampered with -- such as the events of the Klampton Incident. As mentioned above, gravitational fluctuations can occur in an excess electromagnetic rupture. They can also occur naturally in isolated incidents, and may only last between one second up to a minute. A gravity fluctuation may cause gravity to stall, thus creating a temporary field of no gravity, whatsoever. Gravity may also be reversed, and unbound objects can levitate toward the sky. The power of gravity is also liable to change during a fluctuation, such as the force of it increasing or decreasing. Spatial rifts are also another anomaly that can be caused by the Avarician Voltaic Field. Whereas they can be created by a large variety of means, the Field may be able to cause one to form. If a strong enough flow of energy is focused into a specific area, or resonates in a highly unnatural way, a spatial rift may be created, and depending on the variables that led to its formation, the portal can lead to another location on Avarice, on the planet, and even in the galaxy -- as well as other dimensions. However, spatial rifts are one of the most seldom-occurring anomaly formed by the Field. The rarest anomaly, however, created by an Avarician Voltaic Field is a temporal wound. Wounds in time are small "bubbles" in a designated area in spacetime that has been corrupted or scarred somehow. Some temporal wounds may be "stuck" on a temporal loop, causing a specific section of the flow of time to repeat and thus trapping whatever enters it. Others may lead to a point in time either in the future or past -- and some may be timestalls, in which time has completely frozen within the boundaries of the "bubble". Category:Anomalies Category:Avarice